Chapter 19 - No Time Like The Present, My Training Begins Now
Later that day Ash and Pikachu were in the training room with Jin and Kachu sparing. Pikachu swung his tail at Kachu, but Kachu grabbed it and tossed Pikachu into the air. Pikachu then began to spin as he fell back towards Kachu and swung his tail at him again, but this time Kachu jumped out of the way. Pikachu landed on the ground and his cheeks began to spark with yellow electricity and he fired a thunderbolt at Kachu. Kachu’s cheeks began to spark and he fired a black thunderbolt causing the two attack to clash and explode. Once the smoke cleared Kachu and Pikachu dashed toward each other ramming their heads together which sent them sliding backwards. “Chu…Pika…Pi.” grinned Pikachu “Pikachu…Chu…Pi.” grinned Kachu On he other side of the floor Jin threw a punch at Ash, but Ash blocked his attack and threw a punch of his own at Jin. Jin deflected the punch and swung his tail at him, but Ash flipped backwards dodging the attack. “Alright Ash it seems that your speed is increasing.” smiled Jin “Getting hit by your tail time and time again is really painful.” smiled Ash “Well let’s just see how long you can keep it up.” laughed Jin “Bring it.” smiled Ash Ash and Jin got ready to clash again, but before they did the door opened and In came Alice, Misty, Tanza, Brock, Hinta, Rodney, Jamie, Assua, Eria and Timothy’s pokémon came into the room. “Hay what are ya’ll doing in here?” asked Jin “Timothy told us to come in here.” said Jamie “I wonder why?” wondered Ash “Chu.” said Pikachu “I think it has to do with our Ki training.” thought Jamie “I thought we were done?” asked Eria “I thought so to.” nodded Tanza “Hay I’m here!“ shouted Timothy as he came through the door. “So Timothy what are we doing here today?” asked Hinta “Well we’re about to finish off your Ki training.” smiled Timothy as he head out onto the floor. “What is there left to do?” asked Rodney “Well I’ve taught ya’ll how to focus and channel ki now I guess I‘ll finish by teaching you all the basics.” said Timothy “What do you mean?” asked Alice “Well you won’t learn it today, but I’ll show ya’ll how to start.” smiled Timothy “Alright let’s do it.” nodded Ash “Alright first up I’m going to show you how to use a Energy Wave.” smiled Timothy “An Energy Wave.” said Misty “Yea. In essence an energy wave is the technique that utilizes ki and can be fired from various parts of the body. Check it by focusing and channeling you ki to the desired place you want to fire it from you’ll get something like this.” said Timothy Timothy raised his hand and a emerald green ball of energy formed in the palm of his hand. He then held it out toward the outer part of the training room and fired a blast of emerald green energy. The energy wave disappeared into the seemingly abyss of the whiteness that was the training room and then all of a sudden there was a huge explosion. They all stood firm as a huge gust of wind blew like a hurricane toward them and a huge mushroom cloud form in the distance. “No way…he’s become even more powerful.” thought Jin to himself as he looked at the huge mushroom cloud and the wind stopped blowing. “Pika…Chu.” said Kachu as he stared at Timothy. “The power of the attack depends on how much power you put into to it.” smiled Timothy “Awesome.” said Ash “Chu…Pi.” said Pikachu “I’m just showing you this so you can train later. Now they second thing you need to know is how to fly which is pretty simple.” smiled Timothy “Cool we can learn to fly.” smiled Eria “Yea this is going to be sweet.” agreed Jamie “Once I get the hang of it then I won’t have to walk everywhere.” agreed Rodney “Alright the secret to flying is to push your ki under you similar to and engine to push yourself away from the ground. Like this.” explained Timothy All of a sudden Timothy began to float off of the ground and he flew into the air. He began flying through the air flying loops and zigzags as Nina and NikitaCelebi flew behind him. “Wow.” glared Brock “It looks like so much fun.” laughed Misty “The better you get at it the fast you fly so train the best you can.” smiled Timothy as he landed back on the ground. “Alright what’s next?” asked Tanza “The final thing your going to learn is how to sense ki.” said Timothy “Lets do it.” nodded Eria “To sense ki is the ability to sense the location and power level of an opponent. To do this you must focus on the ki of the person you want to find. The stronger the ki of the said person the stronger the sensation.” noted Timothy “How will we know when we have it right?” asked Assua “It will feel like a knot in your stomach and the stronger the ki source the tighter the knot.” noted Timothy “Sounds painful.” guessed Eria “Well its not. Well that’s it that all to ki. You all have to train yourselves to use your ki better.” laughed Timothy “Alright to what now?” asked Alice “Well let’s go out to eat now. I’m starved.” laughed Timothy “Pi.” laughed Kachu “Sounds good to me.” agreed Rodney “Me to.” agreed Ash “Pikachu.” nodded Pikachu “Well then its decided let’s get going.” declared Timothy and in a flash of light they all disappeared. ………………………………… Meanwhile deep in space two space pods zoomed across the darkness headed toward their destination. “I still don’t get it Gillz was beaten so easy and by a human. Last time we cam to that planet the strongest power level their barely reached 5,000. How can a human possess such power.” thought Jaice to himself. “Hay Jaice I’m bored.” sighed Akane over the scouter. “Akane quit your whining.” said Jaice “But I can’t help it. I’ve been sitting here for weeks now. I’m tired I’m sore and I’m flat out bored.” fussed Akane “Well why don’t you use the pod’s Sleep Mode and sleep the rest of the way.” suggested Jaice “Oh yea I forgot about that.” smiled Akane Akane pushed some buttons in the pod and all of a sudden the lights dimmed down as Akane laid back and drifted into a deep sleep. Jaice stared out the pods window into the vast darkness of space. “I don’t know what’s going on, but in four more months I plan to find out.” thought Jaice as their pods continued to race across space. ………………………………… The day went on as Timothy and crew all sat at a table in the Tango restaurant eating and laughing having a great time. Later that night instead of returning to the PHD they instead went to Hinta’s house where everybody had turned in for the night. Timothy who was still awake was sitting in a chair staring out the window. He turned around and looked at Alice who was under the covers fast asleep in his bed with Kim fast asleep beside her. He walk over beside her and stared at her for a few minutes, before moving the hair that covered her face and kissed her on the cheek. Timothy left out of the room and then out of the house an in a flash of light he disappeared and then reappeared in the living room of the PHD. He walked to the door of the training room, opened it and went in were all his pokémon were waiting for him. He laid back against the door when he closed it for a few minutes and then walked up to the edge of the patio. “Alright everybody it’s time to do some serious training.” said Timothy “Chu…Pika…Pi.” said Kachu jumping up and down. “I was wonder if we were still going to train.” said Jin “Well its about that time. So what do you say we get started?” asked Timothy He looked around at his pokémon as they all nodded their head’s and then he looked at Kysis. “Kysis I know this will be your first time training with us so give it you all .” smiled Timothy “I will.” smiled Kysis “Oh yea I meant to ask you. Can you still transform into your kitsune form?” Timothy asked “I’m not sure. I haven’t tried since you turned me back to normal. Why though?” Kysis asked as she tilted her head sideways. “Well I was wondering if you could try for me. While in that form your very powerful and I could use to my advantage in my training.” smiled Timothy Kysis stared at Timothy for a few minutes looking into his emerald green eye’s as he stared back into her eye’s. “Sure Timothy I’ll try for you.” nodded Kysis “Thanks Kysis I really appreciate it.” smiled Timothy as he turned around and walked out onto the floor. Kysis stared at him as he walked out farther onto the floor as Lilly walked up beside her. “Eee…Vee…Eevee.” smiled Lilly “I do not.” blushed Kysis “Vee…Eee.” laughed Lilly as she jumped up and down. Kysis began to giggle as they all walked up behind Timothy was just standing in the center of the floor. “Alright everybody let the training begin!” shouted Timothy and all shouted out in as they all followed Timothy deeper into the training room. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content